


I’ll make you scream

by Kneecoxx



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Degradation, Dom/sub, Ew plot, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Teasing, first piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneecoxx/pseuds/Kneecoxx
Summary: When Acacia goes out on a limb to gauge Lucifer’s interest in a pact, she receives a little more than she initially bargained for.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I’ll make you scream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :>  
> Welcome to my first piece on here :D!! After being utterly discouraged by the seemingly lack of monogamous hardcore bdsm-type fics (whats with all the “light” stuff? Come on girlies don’t be shy ;3) I’ve taken it upon myself to fill the void lol. With Winter break looming ever forward, it’s likely I’ll be able to work on this more often. I’ll try to update as frequently as possible :D  
> As this is my first work, any feedback would be very appreciated :^)

“I’ve yet to make a pact with you.”

The words, though simple and direct in nature, as straightforward as one such as he might like, weighed heavily down on my chest as they glided past my shivering form into his ears. Long had it been since I had felt such rising anxiety course throughout me at such an idea. How long ago was it since Levi introduced it so casually? Far too casually I might add. 

At first, it sounded easy enough, gaining their trust, learning their behavior, forming true bonds...but, bonds dipped in the platonic-tinted rust that plagued my year at the Devildom. Friends, of course, close ones even, so close in fact that I couldn’t see life ahead without them. But at the end of the day, just friends. Though I might’ve at first hoped for something more, I had realized then that none of these boys, regardless of their kindness and familial bonds, would never amount to the partner I had dreamed of. And perhaps that was my problem, expectations far too high for anyone to attain. No matter, it’s all in the not-so-distant past now. All that remains to be done is finish up the pacts. One last man to form a bond with, my favorite, if I might be so bold...but I doubt my feelings would ever be returned in the magnitude I had always envisioned. The man was practically married to his work, married to Diavolo, and if that’s what he intended to stick to, so be it. I adored him far too much to get between him and his primary prerogative: satisfying the wants of Diavolo. I was sure nothing could come between such a thing...or so I thought.

“Hmpph, yes, I suppose your right. All this time you’ve foraged the strongest of bonds with my brothers, and it looks as though I’m the last standing.”  
His reply was calm, composed, assured, everything I worshipped about him. Had there been a more perfect man in the entirety of the Devildom? The human world even? Even the thought of his vast alluringness sent shivers down my spine, a gesture I prayed he’d not take note of. But, this was Lucifer after all, even the slightest abnormality would catch his crimson eye. I cast my gaze downward,

“You’ve always striked me as so independent. I guess I figured making a pact with you might’ve only placed a higher burden on your mounting pile of responsibilities.” My speech, altered to fit his silver tongue, was rooted in absolute truth, it astonished me that he’d even entertain the notion of bonding with me. My response was meek enough, perhaps it’d strike his fancy as I had hoped. And as I soon found out, it’s effect was far more potent than I could have ever anticipated…

He took my wrists within a single swipe of his hand, holding them out just before me in a fierce, almost taunting disposition. 

“Teh, certainly took you long enough. My patience grew ever thin you know, are all humans as wildly uncertain as you, little pup?”  
My breath collapsed then, crumbling down at the tip of Lucifer’s sable boot. My posture joined it, growing limp in his grasp, my wrists hovering above my stunned frame, weak and disheveled.  
“P-Pardon…?” My voice, even with a single word, seemed to trail off in disbelief. He yanked me closer, my swelling chest now level to his abdomen. From the corner of my blurry vision I could see his wings protrude out, and soon enough, a pair of them wrapping possessively around my back. With his free gloved hand, he swept away the hair from my face, letting his finger trace over my face and neck, settling around my throat seductively.  
“I must warn you though, I am not merely an object to be so easily won. You may make a pact with me, but to enjoy all I have to offer, you must earn it. Do I make myself perfectly clear, pup?” He insisted, his eyes piercing my mind and invading my every fantasy. It was as though with one blink of the eye he could divulge every single shameful vision I’ve kept of him in the late hours of the night. His fingers around my throat teasingly slid across my neck.  
“Now then, knowing this, knowing that I will not be yours, rather, you will be mine, are you certain you wish to make this pact with me?” For a brief moment his voice drew to a whisper, a kind, concerned murmur that seemed to both caution and calm me.  
Lucifer...he carried with him a demeanor of intimidation yet intrigue. A remarkable domineering quality that I couldn't help but gravitate to, that I couldn’t help but imagine holding up my wrists and whispering such despicable things in my ears...What was once my offer a moment prior had now become his. It was this very abrupt switch in power that put me to my knees, figuratively and physically. Perhaps it was not appealing for some, but for me, it was the very epitome of paradise, a paradise even the deepest pit of Hell…

“Yes...I want to be your slave...Lucifer…” I admitted with a shaking voice, even now too shocked to interpret the reality of my new situation. I felt a sudden grip to my throat, choking me down and nearly blinding me. 

“That’s Sir or Master, to you, slut. Correct yourself at once.” He demanded, his familiar commanding voice returning once more. I stared back into his cruel gaze, my mind, though partially blurred, fully made up now.  
“Yes, Sir...I’ll devote myself wholly to you and you alone…” I insisted in a muffled voice. I could see his sharp grimace turn to a satisfied smirk. He released me to the ground and placed a boot on my chest, pinning me down below his eager gaze.  
“Good girl. Now, where shall we start?”


End file.
